


Little ones

by MOMO_THE_HOMO



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMO_THE_HOMO/pseuds/MOMO_THE_HOMO
Summary: Everyone somehow owns a creature who possesses the same (general) personality as your soulmate.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 89
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS PLEASE: I don't know why the commas and the dots seem separate from the words, if anyone can help me please sahushau
> 
> I hope you can have fun reading this, english is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes, i will be correcting them later.

By the time  that a  human reach their 18th  birthday , in some  distorted and strange way of fate all individuals come  to possess a  creature who generally has the same personality as  their soulmate ,  their small and big  personality traits ,  their tastes and their particularities .  And this little creature would be his mate  and friend  until the individual  found his other half .

And it  was never strange to anyone ,  after a  few generations where everyone woke up with a new  breathing being snuggled by their side ,  the arrival of their creature became a  sign of a future  promised by fate .

Dahyun ,  however ,  always questioned the logic of this cosmic prank ,  always asking herself the meaning of taking care of another life when her partner's name on her wrist could bring such convenience ,  but it  never meant that just like  everyone else ,  she was exempt from Anxiety to know at least a  piece of how her relationship with her better half would be .

' Unnie ,  it's tomorrow '  walking faster than her legs allowed ,  Dahyun entered her older sister's room with a big  smile on her face.

" Anxious ?"  Seulgi asked in a  kind voice,  looking at her younger sister with a big  smile on her face.

" Fuck yes !!"  she mumbled with a  small smile on her face,  not paying attention to the older's repressive look.  Ignoring the irony of her big, cool  sister being shy with a  simple curse  word .

" When will Irene  Unnie be back ?"  Looking carefully at the floor ,  the younger one took careful steps ,  afraid to hurt the creature that belonged to her sister .

''In a  week ''  she said tearfully ,  burying her face  between the various pillows on her bed ,  and before Dahyun had the time  to laugh she noticed with a  thoughtful look  the little rabbit that was sleeping on the floor running  to her eldest sister bed ,  impatiently waiting to be picked up .

"I  never understood why she came  back ,"  she said casually ,  leaving her hand a  few inches  from the small animal,  waiting to receive permission to pet  her little head .

‘' When I  found her my little rabbit disappeared ,  because for  the first time in  my life I  had Joohyun with me.'’  She began to respond ,  placing the little animal  on the bed ,  watching it  leaping until it  was snuggled in  her lap , as  if comforting her by the distance between the two .

'' And now she's traveling and I  haven't seen her for over a  week ,  obviously I miss  her ''  Rising gently with the little rabbit in  her lap Seulgi walked to the shorter girl,  resting her hand gently on her shoulder looking lovingly into her eyes . '' Dahyun finding your soul mate  is like  breathing clean  air for  the first time  after spending years trapped in a  stuffy room ,  thats why she's back !  because she will always come  back to me  Dahyun ,  either as a  small animal  or as  the woman I  love '.'

‘’ Sweet dreams ,  my love ’’  And the little kiss placed on the younger girl's soft  cheek was enough to make  her leave the room with a  lighter heart ,  ready for  the next day .

Maybe not as  ready for  the next day as  she expected

Running  desperately around the house ,  she stopped in front  of her older sister's room ,  knocking frantically on the door ,  her heart pounding and her hands sweating ,  because deep down she already knew that the woman inside the room had no  guilt or participation in  her despair .

'' What's going on ?''  Perhaps if the situation had been different ,  Dahyun would have taken her sweet time  to laugh at the older one desperate expression and messy hair ,  but the heaviness in  her stomach kept any other thoughts from entering her mind.

‘’ That's not funny Seulgi !  Whose other creature is it?''  She pointed exasperated at the two small animals that had followed her down the corridor .

‘’ Dahyun ’'  Seulgi sighed in  surprise ,  kneeling on the floor staring in  wonder at the little creatures ,  while the younger girl  was across the hall  pressed against the wall , too  scared to process any kind of information .

Reaching out  gently Seulgi stroked the soft  fur of the little squirrel ,  extending her finger to the little raccoon laughing softly as  she watched him hold only the tip of her finger ,  even though the little animal  was using both paws .

‘’ Dahyun I  know it's rare ,  but you may have more  than one soul mate’’ The soft  noise of the small footsteps echoing down the corridor was enough to silence the older girl's phrase .

" Unnie "  the whimpering whisper was enough to wake up the protective instincts of the older woman who hurried to the younger ,  engulfing her in a  protective embrace.

'' Unnie is here ,  it's going to be all right '’  Seulgi squeezed her sister in  her arms ,  frightenedly watching the little penguin standing in  the middle of the corridor ,  watching everything shyly .

"I  should call Joohyun ,  wait here "  Dahyun observed without reaction Seulgi running  into the room ,  searching desperately for  her cell phone .

Waiting is easy ,  extremely easy ,  Dahyun thought ,  yet no  one had ever warned her to wait pressed against a  wall scared because of the cutest creatures she had ever seen .  However ,  the little penguin's soft  wailing sound made her heart leap inside her chest ,  but before she could take  any action she noticed that the other two creatures walked swiftly toward the startled penguin ,  circling him gently . 

And before she could get out  of her stupor ,  the little penguin was already awkwardly walking towards her ,  shyly touching her leg and resting her small body against it.  Gently lowering herself ,  Dahyun realized that the other two creatures were quickly approaching her , in a  completely opposite way to the little penguin ,  the Korean  noticed the little squirrel slipping near her foot ,  settling between the raccoon that seemed more  than happy being engulfed between the other two creatures and Dahyun's leg

'‘I  think everything will be all right unnie ’’.

To say that the whole situation was at least funny would be an understatement ,  although the three animals were extremely cute ,  nothing and no  one in  the world  would have prepared Dahyun for  the shock and surprise that would be waking up to three large pairs of eyes watching her.  Obviously her first thought that this whole situation was just a big  joke made by her best friend  and sister vanished as  soon as  she got out  of bed .

Creatures represent the primordial  essence of the individual  destined to be their dearest half ,  so one of their basic instincts has always been faithfulness and attraction toward their soulmate .  So when rising in a  burst and realizing that the little animals were still  trying to follow  her around the room ,  Dahyun was absolutely sure she was destined for  each of them .

Nothing would erase from her memory the pain she felt when she tried to hold seulgi’s rabbit without her permission .  That bitch is faithful .

Some time later

" Joohyun returns today "  Seulgi's soft voice  roused her from her reverie ,  her thoughts still  trapped in  the three little animals .

" She will bring some friends,  they will explain your situation better "  She continued softly ,  entering the room and sitting on the bed .

" They like  you "  Dahyun commented lightly ,  noticing the little raccoon and squirrel going to her sister's lap. The  penguin ,  however ,  was still  lying snuggled in  her lap.

‘' They ?'’  Asked Seulgi with a  mocking smile .

‘’ My soulmate Unnie ’’

‘’ Don’t forget the plural  Dahyun ’’

‘’ yeh yeh ’’  responded absentle ,  lightly petting the penguin's belly .

" How are  you sure these three cutenesses will be womens ?"  Asked Seulgi still  with a  roguish smile on her face,  apparently enjoying the possible suffering of her sister .

" They have genitals unnie "  she said seriously ,  watching the older one as  if she had just asked the stupidest thing in  the world.

‘’ah’’

" Don't tell me  that until the day you found Joohyun unnie you got nervous thinking your soulmate could be a boy?"  She asked in  disbelief ,  automatically reaching her hand for  the little creatures still in  her sisters lap.

‘’No!’’

‘’ Unnie ’’

‘’I  don't want to talk about it!’’

Before Dahyun could seize the opportunity to pester her older sister once again .  the sound of knocking echoed throughout the house ,  arousing the youngest of her euphoric state .

‘’ Don't be nervous ,  they're kind ’’

'Come  with me''  reaching out  towards the creatures ,  Dahyun watched closely as  the three little ones seemed to orbit around themselves ,  how the squirrel and raccoon seemed to surround  the little penguin in a  protective way ,  the way how they fought each other with little jerks and low sounds of complaint ,  but even with all this they always end up turning toward each other .

‘’Are  you going to take  them ?’’

" If I  leave any of the three here ,  they'll complain until they are  together ,"  she replied absently ,  watching the little squirrel climb her hand and arm until she reached her shoulder snuggling in as  Dahyun walked .

'' Ohhh look  at that Dahyun ''  pointed Seulgi extremely excited , like a  little child earning her favorite candy . As  the raccoon rested contentedly in  one hand ,  the little penguin stubbornly tried to slip into the pocket  of her sweatshirt ,  dragging her little body until her entire front  was covered in  Dahyun's sweatshirt pocket,  with only the little paws swaying as  the corean walked .

" She is shy unnie "  she replied with a  laugh ,  noting that trying to pull the little animal  by its  paw only seemed to give the pinguin even more  willpower to hide from the likely visitors .

" Wait a  second ,"  shouted Seulgi with a big  smile on her face.

"Go  ahead ,  I'll drink some  water ,"  Dahyun grumbled shyly as  she noticed the shadows on the other side of the door ,  although she was always outgoing and talkative , it  was extremely usual  that she needed a  few seconds alone to prepare  her mind  with the idea of being surrounded by other people .

The  sound of her Joohyun unnie's and her sister's voice  coming from the room was enough to calm her heart ,  even though the sound of three strange voices  brought some  anxiety to it.  With slow steps Dahyun realized with irony that she had laughed at the little penguin hidden in  her sweatshirt pocket,  when in reality  she also wanted to be snuggled inside ,  away from new  eyes .

‘’ Honey ’’

‘’ Unniee !!’’  Laughing like a  small child seeing her crush for  the first time,  the younger girl  made quick strides towards the older one ,  momentarily forgetting the visitors who watched her curiously .

‘’Come  here ’’  snuggling into the arms of her favorite unnie ,  Dahyun allowed herself to relax some more.

‘’ Dahyun ’’  hearing the solemn tone of her older sister ,  she walked slowly away ,  shyly looking at the three unknown women .

''Girls,  this is my little sister Dahyun !’’  Watching the visitors closely Dahyun noticed that she was the younger one present ,  shyly looking away as  she realized that she was being analyzed .

'' This is Jihyo ,  she studies with wannie ''  turning her gaze  to the woman her sister indicated ,  Dahyun felt her cheeks turn slightly red with the look  directed at her ,  large brown eyes gazing at her gently ,  eyes that seemed to contain all the wisdom in  the world.

‘’ This is Nayeon ’’  Deep brown eyes and a  playful little smile on her face,  Dahyun was sure at the first moment that she wasn't a  woman to contain her words .

‘’ And finally ,  this is Jeongyeon !!’’  with a soft  smile on her face  the younger Korean  was sure that underneath her cool  personality the brunette was actually a  gentle soul.

" It's a  pleasure to meet you all "  She replied in a  low voice ,  bowing in  respect to the older ones .

'’Come  on ,  let's settle into the dineroom ’’  Slowly following the older women ,  Dahyun had time  to analyse the dynamics  between the three new  women ,  although they were not glued to each other at all times,  all three seemed to be aware of what was happening in  the environment .

" They are  soulmates Dahyun "  Seulgi said softly ,  sitting next to her sister on the couch .  Bracing one hand on her girlfriend's knee while the other patted the younger girl's back lightly .

To say that she was surprised would be a lie,  given the context of her current situation .  Dahyun imagined that the visitors would have gone through the same situation she was currently living.  However ,  Dahyun felt the weight of three small animals against her body ,  not just two ,  even if they could offer useful clues about what to do,  that would not be enough to totally ease her anxiety .

‘' Is it a  penguin ?’'  Listening to the soft voice  directed towards her Dahyun nodded delicately ,  trying to pull the little animal out  of her sweatshirt pocket, still  unsuccessful .

" She's shy ,  but these two are more  outgoing ,"  she said trying to reach the small squirrel that was still  resting on her shoulder ,  shuffled between her sweatshirt and her hair .  And after a minute  of silence Dahyun noticed the look  of shock and surprise on the visitors ' faces.

‘’ hnmm ?’’  Muttering slightly the younger girl  directed her attention to her sister ,  noting that she was staring the floor shyly .

‘’ Seulgi darling ,  can I  talk to you for a  moment ?’’  Listening to the older girl's extremely sweet tone .  Dahyun was sure Joohyun wasn't exactly happy about her girlfriend's apparent omission .

As  the two older women headed toward the bedroom ,  Dahyun noticed the curious gaze  of the three visitors .

" How are  you ?"  Jihyo's soft,  welcoming tone was enough for  the younger to feel her defenses crumbling slowly , as  if she had known the older one for  years and years of her life .

''like  shit ''  she answered simply ,  noting that her little creatures seemed to have sensed her mood . The  little raccoon climbing her arm to rest on her lap ,  the little squirrel hurrying down the sweatshirt stopping beside the raccoon .  But the biggest surprise was the little penguin struggling to get out  of her sweatshirt pocket.

' How cute '  diverting her attention from the three puppies now lying on her lap ,  Dahyun realized that Nayeon was staring at the animals with a big  smile on her face.

"Do  you want to hold one of them ?"  Dahyun asked shyly as  she patted the three little ones .

"Do  they let anyone but you to hold them ?"  Asked Jeongyeon skeptically ,  staring at the younger one with an air of doubt .

" They'll go  with unnie without a  problem "  She replied quickly , holding  the squirrel in  one hand while the raccoon rested on her other palm ,  extending her arms toward the three women .

Laughing at the look  of excitement on Nayeon's face,  the younger girl  realized with a  tightness in  her chest that the two little ones looked slightly frightened at the hands of the two unknown women ,  but at the same time  they seemed excited about the new  source of affection they were receiving .

" What about her ?"  Realizing that Jihyo focused her gaze  on the penguin still  resting on her lap ,  Dahyun raised one of her hands gently while the other still  supported the small animal's back .

" You can try ,"  S he said hesitantly ,  fearing that the little animal  would be startled by Jihyo's presence .

To her surprise ,  however ,  the eldest did not attempt to hold the little creature in  her lap ,  only letting her palm close  to the animal,  allowing it  to slowly approach,  caressing it  gently .

" They're perfect ,"  said Jeongyeon absently ,  laughing at the energy of the little raccoon playing in  her lap.

‘’ Dahyun ,  we need to talk ’’ for  the first time  Seulgi's serious tone was enough to distract the attention of everyone in  the room .

Although the three new  women had more  experience than the other three in  the room regarding multiple soulmates ,  the conversation was not enough to allay the insecurities Dahyun still  carried even after being with the little creatures for a  month .

They had known each other since childhood ,  the story of the three reverberated for  years and years as a  love that grew naturally over time,  an affection that did not arise simply by the appearance of their animals ,  but because they already loved each other since the very first moment .

" But Dahyun darling ,  that doesn't mean you will love your three soul mates  from the moment you meet them ,"  answered Jeongyeon softly as  she noted the younger girl's insecurity .

'' Exactly !  knowing the person you're meant for''  softly scratching her own cheek when she noted her own mistake ,  Joohyun continued to speak ignoring her girlfriend's teasing look. ‘’ In  your case  three soulmates !  but that doesn't mean that you will feel a complete  and devoted love right away .

'' When you meet the three or even any of them separately ,  you will feel a single connection, as  if everything suddenly makes a  little more  sense and the world  is not as  lonely as it  used to be before . ''  Joohyun continued softly ,  caressing the younger's hand gently .

‘’ But that doesn't mean all your problems will be solved young lady’’

" That's the reason for  your insecurity isn't it?"  Nayeon asked with a  small smile on her face, as  if finally descovering the reason behaind the younger girl's disturbance .

Without even needing confirmation ,  Seulgi let out a  small breath , feeling  partly guilty for  not realizing the reason for  her sister's discomfort before . ‘‘I  know how you feel about it  and I  should have figured it out  before ,  forgive me’’.  Putting a  little kiss on her sister's forehead she returned to her previous spot,  speaking firmly ,  but with the same kind eyes as  ever .

‘‘ Having a soul mate does  not mean that everything will be all right ,  nor that your destiny will be written in  stone , it  means that you have found someone who completes  you ’’  said extending her hand gently until she found her younger sister hand . ‘’ But it's up to you to do  the hard  work ,  because as  much as  the universe has destined you to be with these women ,  you will be the one responsible for making it  work ,  just like  any other relationship ’ ’.

‘‘ Loving someone does  not bind you in  chains , does  not deprive you of living,  but loving is also not an eternal  paradise for  the rest of your days . Love  is having someone who understands you and is by your side during moments that you don't even want to be by your side ,  loving is persisting and insisting on even the most difficult moments ’’

" Thank you ,  unnie "  letting out a  tired sigh Dahyun allowed her body weight to slip ,  allowing her older sister to offer her the necessary support .  Her older sister would always offer her the support she needed .


	2. 002

2 years later 

Dahyun was never afraid of the weight of responsibility on her shoulders, growing more and more with the years, however, the feeling of uncertainty when she found herself for the first time in her life possibly away from her sister sank her heart in uncertainty. 

Seulgi and Joohyun had received incredible job offers, Seulgi from Asia's biggest dance studio, having the opportunity to work with the greatest choreographers in the industry. While Joohyun received a unique offer to complete her residence in the best pediatric hospital in Asia. 

And when her older sister told her about the work proposal, Dahyun immediately realized that the older one was hiding something behind her sad smile, to pursue their dreams the couple would have to move to another country. 

‘‘Can I come in?’’ The soft sound of knocking echoing through her room and her unnie tender voice was enough to wake her from her daydreams, getting up quickly to open the door, firmly ignoring the boxes full of her sisters belongings scattered on the floor. 

‘’How are you, dear? ” The affectionate question was enough to bring out the tears that the youngest was holding so tightly. But like always Joohyun didn't need any answer to welcome the younger girl into her arms, softly murmuring a lullaby in her ear. 

''I don't know how to live without her unnie, I don't know how to live without you!'' she mumbled between her tears, feeling her chest sting from the lack of her sister who hadn't even left yet and the shame of not being strong enough in front of the woman she admired so much. 

‘’Dahyun, come with us!’’ The delicate tone was filled with certainties, gently removing the face of the youngest one from her neck, Joohyun carefully dried the tears that were flowing quickly from her eyes. 

''I can't unnie, you two need to follow your dreams, and I need to follow my dreams too'' mumbling under her breath the youngest girl disengaged herself from the loving embrace, walking absently to her bed, letting out the first smile of the day when she saw her three creatures looking at her deeply, probably feeling her sadness. 

''You will never be a nuisance Dahyun!” The strong tone used so few times with her was enough to wake the youngest Korean out of her bubble of sadness, being also enough for her to realize for the first time that underneath her own pain, she wasn't the only one affected. 

Tears streamed down her unnie's cheek, and even though she struggled to avoid her emotions, Dahyun could see perfectly the older woman's clenched fists and shrugged shoulders. She wasn't the only one feeling pain, missing what was still hers, but wouldn't be anymore. 

Joohyun has always been like an older sister, like a mother and like a best friend, offering her little shoulders to Dahyun at all times. Offering her care and affection not only to her girlfriend, but also to the youngest Korean girl, welcoming her in her life from day one. 

''Come with us Dahyun, we need you too'' her older sister's tearful whisper attracted Dahyun’s attention who had not noticed her entering the room, the taller one leaned against her girlfriend's body, her face red with tears and sunken sad eyes watching the young one pleadingly. 

‘’I can’t go to another country like that unnies’’ she replied quickly, looking away from the couple in front of her, unable to observe their sadness. 

‘’Why not? You are brilliant Dahyun! any college in Japan would accept you immediately ’’ replied the older sister promptly, walking over to the youngers bed and kneeling in front of her, gently holding her pale hands. 

'‘Because I don’t want to impose myself any more than I already did Seulgi!’’ Losing the strength to contain her tears Dahyun got up from the bed quickly, moving away from her sister and walking dazedly through the small free space in her room. 

‘’My whole life you took care of me, when I didn’t have a father you were there teaching me how to play football, when Mom disappeared you worked two jobs so we could have food at the table Seulgi, I can’t accept anything more from you ’’ 

‘’Dahyun loving you was never a job! I always did everything possible for you like you always did everything possible for me! you are my sister, you are part of me and that love, our love, will never change and will never be reduced to whoever does more or not for the other ’’. 

''I want you to go with me to Japan because I love you, because Joohyun unnie loves you, because you complete our lives and also because you will have an extremely promising future there, I would never ask you to leave if I wasn't sure that you would be happy and complete '' 

‘’You did everything you could in Korea, you went to the best university available, but you know you deserve more, you deserve the best! And you will only find that opportunity in Japan! Come with us Dahyun, please ” 

‘’ Are you coming Dahyun? ’’ 

2 months later 

Packing her bags was one of the easiest activities ever done by her, she had never been a material person, and because of this all her clothes and belongings filled only three boxes, she didn't need much when she had someone she loved by her side. 

And the feeling of tranquility in her heart made any weight of doubt or uncertainty escape her shoulders, and the strange sign of her three creatures jumping on the floor in an extremely excited way brought a slight strangeness to Dahyun. The Korean was used to the animation of her squirrel and her raccoon, having become accustomed to the energetic interactions, and the moments that she had to separate the two animals from each other, never knowing if the two were in the middle of a fight or a moment of affection. 

But her little penguin was made up of small moments of love and silence, comforting Dahyun with her delicate and loving presence, usually moving away from the mess created by the other two creatures. But the little animal in front of her seemed to have consumed her older sister's entire stock of coffee, surprisingly moving around the room and jumping on her legs much more than the little squirrel and raccoon. In the two years that Dahyun was taking care of the small animals she had never seen any of them so excited in this way, much less her shy little penguin. 

Removing her cell phone absently from her own pocket, Dahyun dialed the number automatically, still watching the three energy balls bouncing around on the floor. 

''Hello dear!'' 

‘’Unnie!!’’ laughing openly Dahyun walked over to her old bed, gently pushing her little squirrel with her foot, trying not to accidentally hurt the little animal. 

‘’To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?’’ 

''I would just like to ask a question, can you help me right now?'' knowing how the older girls schedule was tight, she waited politely for an answer, being used to the crazy schedule that a preschool teacher could have, feeling a shiver running down her spine just imagining the huge amount of school activities that the older one would have to correct. 

''I would just like to ask a question, can you help me right now?'' knowing how the older girls schedule was tight, she waited politely for an answer, being used to the crazy schedule that a preschool teacher could have, feeling a shiver running down her spine just imagining the huge amount of school activities that the older one would have to correct every day. 

‘’Of course honey, I always have time for you’’ Nayeon replied in a tired tone, but full of affection. After being introduced to the trio of soulmates as soon as she got her own little creatures, Dahyun instantly created a unique connection with each one of the three. 

‘’We will be boarding in a few hours and my creatures are simply out of control, I’ve never seen them so excited unnie’’ She muttered under her breath. 

‘’Well, I don’t want to raise your hopes! But as soon as I got my creatures they were extremely excited every time they felt that I was going to meet Jihyo or Jeongyeon, that's how I knew immediately that they were my other half, even though the damn ostrich was a great indication'' Not even the joke at the end of the sentence was able to alleviate the accelerated heartbeat of the youngest. 

‘’I can’t travel then unnie! If they are around here, I will miss them’’ she said anxiously, leaving the room looking desperately for her sister . 

''Calm down and breathe!'' The older woman's soft but firm tone was enough to awake Dahyun from her state of agitation, just the thought of missing out on this unique opportunity was enough to bring the youngest to a state of immense agitation. 

‘’Dahyun I need you to calm down and think with me, if your creatures were completely normal during these two years and started to get excited like this just now, there is a reason for this sudden change!’’. 

‘’Yes unnie! I'm going to another country and I will never find them!'' and on any other day Nayeon would have interrupted the call to correct the younger girl about her dry and inattentive speech, but she knew that doing it now would just be a loss of time. 

‘’No Dahyun!’’ 

‘’What’s the reason, then, unnie!’’ asking in almost desperation, Dahyun didn’t care about her sister’s worried look, not realizing that her state of agitation had caught the older woman’s attention. 

‘‘Because you’re going to Japan Dahyun!’’ Replied the older one as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

‘’We’ve already established this Nayeon unnie!’’ 

‘‘Damn Dahyun, how can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?’’ And even if her condition had not been one of complete anxiety, the youngest Korean girl would not have cared about her unnie's unkind words, having already gotten used to this form of treatment, knowing that none of the words really meant to offend her. 

‘’Because they are there Dahyun! They must be in Japan!’’ 

‘’Oh’’ 

‘’Are you okay Dahyun?’’ Hearing the older sister's concerned voice, Dahyun awoke from her shock, the huge smile on her face indicating her emotional state. 

‘’Thank you so much Nayeon unnie, but I have to go now’’ saying goodbye to her friend in an agitated way, Dahyun hurried up to her sister, throwing herself into her arms without caring about the tears that flowed from her cheeks. 

‘’I’m so excited unnie’’ whispering softly against her older sister’s shoulder, Dahyun let her tears flow freely. 

‘‘I know princess’’ was the answer she heard in a loving and peaceful tone, feeling soon afterwards the strong arms of the tallest woman lifting her around the waist. Letting out a happy laugh when she realized she was being carried to the living room. 

‘’You can relax now’’ Seulgi continued to speak in a mild tone, sitting on the couch with the younger one in her lap, holding her the same way she always did when they were still children. 

In the first moment she discovered her soulmates, Dahyun had never felt such a shock in her life as this one, receiving two creatures was considered a rare thing, receiving three practically impossible, so her shock and fear was understood by everyone around her . In a world full of certainties, being one of the only different individuals would always bring fear to the new unexpected. 

So the weight on her shoulders seemed to lift more and more with each tear that flowed from her eyes, for two years she lived and cared for her three creatures with all the love she could give, but during all this time she was never able to find a single trace of anything that could indicate the location of one of her loved ones. 

‘’I thought I would never find them’’ She whispered softly, afraid of her own thoughts. 

‘‘I know dear’’ was the only answer Dahyun got from the older one, still being held delicately by her. 

After waiting for two years for any sign of her soulmates, Dahyun began to feel her hopes slowly disappearing, and instead of the anxiety of meeting her better half, the Korean began to enjoy any and every moment that she could spend with her creatures. 

How her raccoon simply seemed to adore everything that was pink, dragging any fabric of clothing she found across the room to her little bed, not letting Dahyun collect the material for at least two days, usually the time it took for the little creature to find another pink fabric or toy. Nayeon absolutely didn't liked to discover the reason why Dahyun borrowed some of her pink clothes. And Barbie! Apparently her little raccoon was fascinated by the movies, lying in front of the TV or cell phone and watching the blonde doll for hours and hours. 

Her little squirrel, on the other hand, seemed to especially like affection and attention, always looking for a surface that she could climb up to be closer to Dahyun, or trying to climb frequently by the legs of her owner which was not always a good idea, Dahyun swore that with the amount of scratches she had on her body she should have received a cat as a soulmate. However, what most surprised the Korean was the way the little animal managed to knock down countless things that would get on her way, no matter how secure they were before. 

Her little penguin, however, had a big difference from her others soulmates, while the other two creatures seemed to be moved by energy and noise most of the time, the little penguin liked to watch the excitement of the other two, always trying subtly to receive cuddles without having to ask as openly as Dahyun's little squirrel had always done. 

Dahyun learned to love the three creatures with all her strength, learned to love the endless moments of mess, the mooments of silence that stretched on for hours and hours when the little animals realized she wasn't in the mood for noise or was just too sad to deal with the world. Dahyun learned to love every little moment, every little affection and every little defect. 

''I can't wait to meet each one of them unnie’' raising her head from her sister's shoulder after having been immersed in her thoughts for a long time, the youngest spoke subtly, watching the way Seulgi looked at her gently. 

‘i know you are’’ replied Seulgi, and Dahyun was able to perceive perfectly, all the pride contained in her voice. 

‘’you grew up so much my love’’ She continued speaking softly, remembering perfectly the moment Dahyun discovered she had three creatures and not just one. how she was frightened by any movement of the three small animals, but how after some time she begin to look after the three creatures with all her love and attention. 

''Sorry to bother, but can we go?'' Joohyun's cautious voice interruped the delicate moment between the two sisters, and even though her heart warmed with the scene of the two woma n she loved so much, the older one knew that this was just one of the many moments that the two would always share. 

‘’Come on, put your creatures in the animals box while I put your stuff in the car’’ said Seulgi quietly looking away quickly, and in that moment Joohyun was sure that her little teddy bear had been moved to tears because of the hug of her younger sister. 

‘‘I love you’’ she said delicately, watching her beloved's flushed cheeks with a passionate smile on her own face. 

''Disgusting Ewnnnn'' Dahyun's mocking tone was enough to break the romantic moment, and when she turned to face the youngest, Joohyun couldn't contain her laughter. 

'’Go ahead!'’ Replied Seulgi in an amusing way, hitting her younger sister with a pillow. 

‘’Japan, wait for me I’m on my way!’’


	3. 003

Getting used to the new country and the new culture had always been a little worrying, but for the first time in her life Dahyun felt a sense of belonging in her chest, as if she were destined to be in that place. Seulgi and Joohyun had managed to get a house close to where she was living, and even though the couple offered a room to the youngest, Dahyun didn't feel like it was fair to further invade the lives of the older ones. 

She was used to living in a small room in a university dorm, being absolutely sure that her favorite couple would appreciate having their own space. But that doesn't mean that she wasn't happy to find out that Joohyun had managed to get an apartment on the same street as her dorm, also accepting willingly when the older one told her that they had separated one of the rooms of their new home to be only hers. In the same way that it had been in Korea, even if Dahyun was already used to live in the dorm by herself, Seulgi always left a tidy room ready for the youngest, always ready for her. 

However, getting used to the new college was proving to be a little more difficult than she had hoped it would be, even though she managed to transfer to Japan just as her sister had guessed she would, the new environment and the new language were enough to leave her anxious about the new adaptation process. 

''Excuse me, are you the new transfer student?'' Hearing the cheerful tone, Dahyun quickly turned around to face a woman of her height, maybe a little smaller, with a side smile showing off the cutest dimple that Dahyun had ever seen in her whole life. 

‘’Yes’’ giving a quick response the Korean hoped that the woman in front of her wouldn’t take her short answer as something bad. 

It wasn't every day that she was approached in the middle of college hallways by two of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen in her life. 

''My name is Chaeyoung and this is Tzuyu, we live in the same dormitory and I was assigned to help you with the adaptation process, I'm also Korean.'' Feeling a weight escaping from her shoulders, Dahyun sighed in relief stopping for the first time to analyze the new girl. Tzuyu was extremely tall compared to Chaeyoun's and Dahyun's height, and although her features were serious with just a small polite smile on the corner of her lips, Dahyun couldn't help but feel her chest heating up when facing the pair in front of her. 

She had always been a skeptical person, arguing that for something to be true, scientific proof, logical samples and experimentation were necessary, but in a world where your soulmates was presented through small creatures, Dahyun couldn't help but question whether the warmth in her heart, wasn't destined to tell her that right there in the middle of a crowded corridor, she had found her Platonic soulmates. 

Her sense of belonging to that place grew more and more. 

Apparently when Chaeyoung said she lived in the same dormitory, she had forgotten to mention that their rooms were located next to each other, the door to her room being right in front of Chaeyoung's and Tzuyu's, the two would be the first people Dahyun would see in the morning. 

''Are you enjoying it here?'' Looking up with a big smile on her face, Dahyun can't help but laugh at the whole situation, even if Seulgi was taller than her, Dahyun never had to move her head so much to face someone directly in the eyes. 

‘’Loving’’ she replied softly, blushing when she realized that the younger one had laughed a little when she noticed her accent. 

‘’We can talk in Korean if you want to ’’ 

‘’Oh’’ To say that Dahyun was surprised would be a misunderstanding, looking at the Taiwanese with her mouth open with an expression of admiration clear on her face. 

‘’When I met Chae she started teaching me Korean, it’s a very beautiful language!’’ The youngest replied as if it were absolutely nothing. 

‘’She is a genius in languages, currently you speak five right dear?’’ Questioned Chaeyoung softly, looking at the youngest as if she had put the moon in the sky. And Dahyun didn't even have for a second any doubt that the two woman in front of her were not destined for each other, the love and care that one had for the other palpable in the air. 

‘’That's right’’ She replied simply, and Dahyun felt a twinge of admiration when she noticed that the Taiwanese hadn’t felt any need to brag about her genius brain, just answering her girlfriend’s question as one would answers about the weather. 

‘’Is this your area of study?’’ Asked Dahyun calmly, even though she didn’t have complete confidence in her Japanese, she thought there could be worse scenarios than this. 

‘’My major is veterinary medicine, but I also study English literature’’ 

‘’Tzu loves animals!!’’ Chaeyoung commented with a big smile on her face, watching the taller one with a loving smile on her face. 

‘’I used to be afraid, but after I met my creatures I got used to it’’ Dahyun said calmly, discreetly observing the reaction of the two girls beside her. Usually she was careful when talking about her soulmates, always feeling uncomfortable when she was told that her situation was impossible, that it was an error of the universe, so she learned to be discreet about her creatures after some time. 

‘’Do you have more than one creature? This is amazing!’’ For the first time on her short walk from college to the dormitory, Dahyun saw that behind all Tzuyu’s elegance, the woman was actually a ball of energy. Feeling her happiness rising in her chest when she realized that for the first time in her life, the other person's first reaction to her creatures had not been one of curiosity, fear or confusion, Tzuyu was in a state of pure and genuine excitement . 

‘’This is really cool Dahyun, how did you meet them?’’ Asked Chaeyoung as excited as her partner. 

‘’Actually I haven’t found them yet’’ she replied calmly, the weight of anxiety having lifted as soon as she had set foot in Japan for the first time. 

''Can we meet your two creatures then?'' Asked Tzuyu with eyes shining like a child receiving her favorite candy, and for the first time Dahyun was afraid to disappoint either of them by correcting the youngest about her number of soulmates. 

‘’Uhh actually there are three’’ she replied timidly, watching their reaction cautiously. 

''NO WAY!'' Tzuyu shouted in the middle of the street, her arms wide open as well as her mouth, her eyes wide with shock and joy. 

‘’I promise you that she usually isn’t like that’’ said Chaeyoung absently, much more concerned with taking a picture of her girlfriend’s state of joy than with Dahyun’s possible reaction to the scream. 

‘’No problem, Tzuyu, do you want to meet them?’’ She asked with a big smile on her face, her chest full of joy and her eyes closed because of her happiness. 

‘’But of course, Dahyun!’’ Replied the youngest in the blink of an eye, her momentary excitement reminding Dahyun of her penguin who was waiting for her at home, accompanied by her other two companions. 

‘’Her legs are long, you shouldn’t have got her excited this way’’ said Chaeyoung in a playful tone of voice, the smile on her face indicating that she didn’t care at all about her girlfriend’s anxiety. 

‘’No problem, we’re home already shorty!’’ Tzuyu spoke in a mocking tone, using her long legs to climb two steps at a time, watching the older two impatiently when she reached the top of the stairs. 

''Calm down baby, the creatures won't disappear'' Chaeyoung said affectionately, running her hand gently over the tallest woman's waist, directing her around the waist down the long hallway, observing the way Dahyun seemed to look for her access card in a distracted way. 

''Is everything okay?'' She asked quietly, not wanting to distract her girlfriend who seemed to be staring at Dahyun's dormitory door with a determination of someone ready to conquer the world, Chaeyoung wouldn't be surprised if the door opened only because of the desire and mental strength of her girlfriend. 

‘’Yeah, thanks’’ replied Dahyun with a small smile, realizing that the two woman in front of her offered only love and kindness, there was no room there for her fear. Once again, her sense of belonging to that place increased even more. 

‘’We’re here, make yourself at home girls’’ Dahyun spoke quietly, opening the door slowly, being careful not to hit any of her creatures. 

Hearing the sound of a breath being pulled violently, Dahyun gave a little laugh when she realized that Tzuyu was completely in love with the little creatures. Her penguin had just looked at the two new visitors in a curious way and decided to ignore the two quickly in favor of seeking Dahyun's lap, snuggling against her chest. 

Her little raccoon and squirrel, just as she had guessed, ran quickly towards her, as if they had been meeting her after years apart, when in reality they were only a few hours without seeing her soulmate, but after a minute the two little animals began to walk cautiously towards the two woman still standing at the door, obviously looking for affection. Dahyun could have sworn that the two little pets knew the power of their cuteness. 

‘’Oh God, can I steal them for me?’’ Tzuyu said in a completely passionate way, letting out a cute laugh when she saw the little raccoon running towards her outstretched hand, while the squirrel just looked at Chaeyoung impatiently. 

''She wants you to pick her up Chaeyoung'' Dahyun replied, answering the silent doubt before her eyes, taking advantage of the other two woman's distraction to direct her attention to the little penguin on her lap, distributing delicate caresses throughout the little animal's body, watching the little ball in a lovily way. 

Dahyun always worried when she needed to leave her creatures alone for more than a few hours, and even though her care was directed equally between the three animals, she couldn't help but be even more concerned with her little penguin, her shyness and her delicacy awakening Dahyun’s protective instincts even more. 

‘’I’ll be right back, feel at home’’ listening to the ring of her cell phone, Dahyun quickly reached for the pocket of her pants, leaving the room to be able to answer the call in a quieter environment. 

‘’Hello dear!’’ Joohyun’s loving tone quickly brought a smile to the Korean’s face. 

‘’Hello unnie, I missed you!’’ She replied warmly, managing to perfectly imagine the kind expression on the older one face. 

''Me too, honey! I really didn't want to bother you on a weekday, but could you stop by the hospital? Seulgi needs to take some documents to the studio and she left them in my bag '' Dahyun heard the exasperated tone and couldn't contain the laughter stuck in her throat, Seulgi was always repressed for forgetting important things, but apparently she algo forgot about the complaints of her girlfriend just as she forgot what she needed. 

‘‘ Sure unnie, I will just say goodbye to the girls ’’ 

‘’Are you with a friend?’’ Sighing slowly Dahyun couldn't help feeling exasperated when she heard the doubt in the older girl voice. 

‘'It’s not like I’ve never had friends before’’ She responded quickly, like a child with a tantrum. 

‘’uhum’’ 

‘’unnie!’’ 

‘'Okay Dahyun, I’m just agreeing with you!’’ 

‘’Okay, I’ve never been exactly known for having friends before! Satisfied now?'' She replied muttering, remembering all the years that she never had a friend who would go to her as a safe haven, but she had never really bothered with it, Seulgi always did a more than excellent job of doing it. Making her feel loved. 

‘’No honey, I’m just happy for you!’' 

‘’Thanks unnie !!’’ she replied with emotion, looking up at the ceiling in the corridor trying to prevent any tears from escaping. 

''I have to go now, take Seulgi's car!'' Shee laughed heartily when she realized that she had been allowed to use her sister's car without even asking, returning to the room in an animated way. 

''humm girls, I have to go to the hospital to get some documents for my sister'' Dahyun said sadly, realizing for the first time that she would have to separate from her new friends. 

‘’Everything is fine with her! But Seulgi, my older sister, forgot some documents with her girlfriend who works there and she needs to deliver these documents to the studio where she works'' she replied quickly when she noticed the look of concern on the faces of the youngest, feeling welcomed by the empathy so big of the two. 

‘’We can go with you if you want! Help you walk through the streets without getting lost’’ replied Chaeyoung promptly, offering a gentle smile in her direction. 

''Ah'' the little complaint attracted the attention of the two older ones, at some point when Dahyun had left the room, Tzuyu had managed to get the three creatures into her lap, the biggest surprise being her little penguin, who looked completely relaxed in the lap of the youngest. 

Which was not so surprising in reality, the little penguin always loved Jihyo's and Joohyun's lap, Tzuyu probably emitted the same peaceful and kind energy. 

‘’We can bring them with us! They love to ride in a car’’ Dahyun replied promptly, loving the happy smile that Tzuyu had given her. 

To say that the ride to the hospital had been fun would not be enough to explain the number of times that Dahyun had to slow down the car due to her laughter, while Tzuyu was entertained with the small animals her animation was even more palpable, and Chaeyoung's sarcastic comments on any topic were enough for anyone to lose their composure. 

However, as soon as they got out of the car to enter the hospital, Dahyun noticed the unusual agitation of her little squirrel, even though the little animal was always happy, Dahyun had never seen her in this state of vibration. 

''Dahyun, do you think she might be in there?'' Chaeyoung asked in a neutral tone of voice and it was only at that moment that Dahyun realized that Tzuyu was looking at her with concern, maybe finding her soulmate in a hospital was not so encouraging for both of the girls. 

Taking the little squirrel in her hands, allowing the other two creatures to be taken care of by the younger ones, Dahyun pondered her response for a few seconds. 

‘’When I was about to embark for Japan the three were extremely excited, and I was happy with this little clue, and regardless of what I find on the other side of these doors, soulmate or not, I’ll be happy! I think that love is to be present at all times, good or bad ’’ she replied simply, much more concerned with the squirrel in her hands who seemed ready to run a marathon. 

''And besides, this is a children's hospital'' She said softly, looking the youngest in the eyes, letting out a smile when she saw their relieved expression. 

‘’Come on, Joohyun unnie is waiting for us in the lobby’’ walking in quick steps towards the hospital entrance, Dahyun couldn't help but smile when she saw her unnie standing in a hallway, already dressed on her uniform. 

‘’Hello’’ bowing her head politely Joohyun gave a gentle smile when she realized that the two youngest girls had bowed deeply in front of her. 

‘’That isn’t necessary, any friend of Dahyun is my friend too’’ She said in her calm tone, watching the girls in a gentle way. Dahyun was absolutely sure at that moment that Chaeyoung's surprised expression was due to her unnie's surreal beauty. 

Quickly introducing her friends, Dahyun looked at them guiltily hoping that they would not be offended by her haste, the curiosity to ask her unnie what she thought of her squirrel's situation bigger than her education. 

‘’Look Dahyun, I think it might be possible that she is here, but for now we can’t be sure’’ replied the oldest sincerely. 

''Let's go to the break room, the papers are in my bag'' and without waiting for an answer, Joohyun started walking down the corridor, quickly telling the security guard that the three new woman were in her company, needing only to receive a badge of visitors at the counter so they could walk through the hospital accompanied by the doctor. 

Dahyun would have liked to pay more attention to the details of the hospital, but the small animal in her hands seemed more agitated with each step she took, her heart increasing its pace as well. 

The doctor’s rest room was extremely clean and organized, being the first room that didn't have the classic hospital smell, and Joohyun's space was even more organized, Dahyun let out a quiet sigh when she realized that some things would never change. 

''Here are the documents I mentioned dear, thank you very much for coming!'' Holding out the folder in the direction of the youngest, Dahyun did not think before removing one of the hands that supported the little squirrel, being used to carrying her with just one of her hands, the movement being practically automatic. 

‘’No!’’ the desperation in her voice was palpable, even before she had the opportunity to pick up the folder her little squirrel had jumped on the floor, running through the open door and disappearing down the hall. 

''Don't run!'' even though she loved her unnie her request had fallen on deaf ears, Dahyun hurried her steps down the hall, searching desperately for her creature, the fear of losing her or that something bad would happen to her much higher than the expectation of meeting hersoul mate. 

The hurried steps echoing behind her, and Joohyun's pleas for her to calm down were not enough to lessen her despair, increasing her speed even more when she saw her little animal running right in front of her. 

Her heart, however, raced when she noticed a hospital bed being carried quickly down the hall, and her little squirrel running desperately against it. One of the woman wearing a uniform in a shade lighter than the one Joohyun was wearing stopped at the sight of the locomotion, her eyes wide with shock at seeing the little animal running towards her. 

And what Dahyun always thought completely impossible just happened right before her eyes, the little squirrel jumped in front of the woman, and as if in that small instant the little animal had been presented with wings she was able to reach the height of her heart, crashing against the woman and disappearing into her chest. And in that moment Dahyun could swear to have seen an explosion of lights, the woman's small unbalanced steps were not enough to break the magic of the moment, Dahyun stared at her as if everything just made a little more sense in the world, looking at the woman as if she had been waiting for her during all her life. Desperately trying to keep all the features of her soulmate in her memory, feeling her heart race even more when they finally made eye contact, her big brown eyes shining with tears just like her own, and the huge smile increasing her cheeks. Dahyun could see perfectly well why her creature was a small squirrel. 

But before the older one had a chance to walk towards her, Dahyun realized that Joohyun was running towards the teenager lying on the stretcher, trying to control the monitor of the patient who had started to beep, her soulmate's eyes staring at her heavily, as if she was afraid to follow her superior's orders. 

''Minatozaki we need to go now!'' Joohyun's serious and urgent tone was enough to break the look, and with a small smile on her face and tears running down her cheek Dahyun nodded slightly, watching her soulmate running down the hall, towards the operating room, and away from her. 

‘’Oh God I think I have to sit for a few seconds’’


	4. 004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I'm sorry for the delay !! But college returned and my free time is scarce in the middle of studying and working.  
> Tell me what you think the decision will be in the end.  
> And if you take the reference from another classic, you can make a special request!!

‘’Oh God I think I have to sit for a few seconds’’ 

''I barely found her and we already lost each other'' placing her head in her hands, Dahyun felt the two younger ones embrace her body gently, realizing with a small smile that her creatures were also rubbing against the skin of her arm. 

‘’You found her and now everything will be fine’' said Tzuyu softly caressing Dahyun's dyed hair. 

‘’I only know her last name’’ she mumbled through her tears, still drowning on the shock and joy off the whole situation. 

‘’Joohyun unnie knows her, you found her Dahyun! you don’t have to worry anymore ’'Chaeyoung replied while gently pulling Dahyun’s head from her girlfriend’s shoulder, causing the older one to stare at her, noticing the big smile on her face. 

‘’I know, and although I’m happy I can’t help but feel the sadness I’m feeling right now ’’ she mumbled through tears, still shocked by all the events. 

‘’Because she had to go?’’ Tzuyu asked gently, allowing the two creatures to go to Dahyun’s lap, apparently seeking to comfort her. 

‘’Yes, but I don’t like that selfish feeling, I don’t like feeling that she should have stayed! I know she had to go, that she had to help save the boy, but why do I feel this way?'' she asked lost, not addressing anyone specifically, looking at the hallway walls waiting for the answer to her problems to came up suddenly. 

‘’Dahyun dear, you’ve just found the soulmate you’ve been waiting for years!’’ Chaeyoung started talking, holding her face and redirecting her, so that the older one could look her in the eye. 

‘'You are feeling a whirlwind of emotions at the moment, and you are sad that you don’t want to be selfish?’’ Chaeyoug let a small, loving laugh escape from her lips. 

''You need to breathe for a few minutes and calm your heart, you are not someone bad for wishing your soulmate had stayed, hell every time I stay away from Tzuyu I wish she would return as soon as possible!!'' drying gently the tears streaming down the delicate skin, Chaeyoung allowed her gaze to meet Tzuyu's, feeling her heart race again as she faced the love of her life. 

''You will be fine! You're just new to it’’ She finished talking lovingly, letting go of the older woman’s face and absently reaching out to caress the little raccoon pressed against Dahyun’s chest. 

''Look, without wanting to offend you my love, I found you a long time ago and you are still in the same disconsolate stage from the first time we parted whenever I spend more than a few days without seeing you'' Tzuyu spoke in a playful tone, obviously trying to lift Dahyun's spirit. And before the shorter had a chance to reply, Tzuyu started talking again. 

‘’We’re going to deliver these documents to your sister, Joohyun said it was urgent! and after that you can call her and ask if your soulmate has finished the surgery, okay?’’ said Tzuyu gently, and at that moment Dahyun was sure that the youngest was in charge of maintaining order when necessary. 

‘’Okay come on’’ 

‘‘Hey!’’ 

Hearing the loud call, the trio turned around to find a blonde woman walking down the hall in a hurry, dragging a brunette who looked terribly out of breath by the hand. And although the situation was already strange enough, Dahyun couldn't help but notice the older woman's unique clothes, a blouse with a rainbow and short pants. 

''I'm the doctor, can you tell me the nearest exit?'' Stopping in front of the younger girls, the blonde bent down supporting her weight on her knees, and Dahyun let out a surprised breath when she noticed the passionate look on the brunette’s face directed towards the blonde doctor even in the midst of all that confusion. 

‘‘Doctor who?’’ Chaeyoung asked skeptically, watching the pair in front of her curiously. 

‘’Here!’’ Hearing the loud voice of an apparently older man, Dahyun started laughing when she realized that the two strangers started running again, ignoring the hospital security. 

‘’That was weird’’ muttered Tzuyu softly, happier to realize that it had been enough to distract Dahyun from her shock. 

‘’Let’s take this soon’’ 

And although the short walk to the car was silent, Dahyun couldn't help but be curious about the events from earlier. 

'’When I found her my squirrel disappeared, but no animals ran towards me'' Dahyun spoke softly, and even though she hadn’t asked any questions the other two noticed the silent inquiries behind her speech. 

‘'Was it like that with you two?’’ She spoke again before either of them had a chance to respond, removing the car from the hospital parking lot, but paying attention to everything around her. 

‘’No, when I met Chaeyoung she was so scared that our first physical contact was when I helped her off the floor’’ replied Tzuyu with all the lightness in the world, apparently enjoying the offense on her girlfriend’s face. 

‘‘It wasn’t quite like that’' muttered Chaeyoung with a small pout on her face. 

‘'My dear, when my puppy ran towards you, you automatically tripped over your own feet'' Tzuyu continued to speak nonchalantly, looking at Dahyun with a big smile on her face, and the older one started laughing when she noticed the playful tone of the taller one 

‘’Give me a break, in the middle of an empty corridor a little tiger starts running towards you, anyone would have been frightened!’’ Chaeyoung replied in a high tone, still playing with her girlfriend. 

‘’A little fox ran towards me and I didn’t get the slightest fright, dear’’ Tzuyu replied, lowering her head to better direct her affection at the two creatures on her lap. 

‘’So the same thing happened to you two, but why not me?’’ Dahyun questioned herself again, looking seriously at the road ahead of her. 

‘’Dahyun, don’t you know someone with more than one soulmate too?’’ Chaeyoun asked softly, disliking the serious expression on the older woman’s face. 

‘’Yes, but they’ve known each other since childhood, their creatures quickly disappeared’’ 

‘’Maybe they’re already together Dahyun’’ Tzuyu spoke softly, watching the older one fondly. 

''That right! Perhaps no creature has jumped on your chest because your’s soulmates are already together’’ Chaeyoung said excitedly, like she had discovered the secret of the world. 

‘’It doesn’t make much sense’’ Dahyun grunted, still very confused by the whole situation around her. 

‘'If they’re already together that explains why no creatures ran to you! If they really already met, probably the other creatures disappeared too, and the three were left with only one creature, yours!'' Tzuyu started to speak and Dahyun couldn't help noticing that the little animals on the youngest's lap had been excited in the middle of her speech, as if they had sensed that she was talking about them. 

‘’So they’re all together already’’ Dahyun replied in a sigh, and the younger ones realized with a start that she looked even paler than normal. 

''A lot of information for one day'' She muttered under her breath, parking the car in the dance studio, carelessly removing her cell phone from her pocket when she realized that it was ringing. 

‘’Hello’’ directing her attention to the creatures on the bench next to her, Dahyun answered the phone without even caring about the unknown number. Realizing that the couple had been silent as soon as she answered the phone. 

‘’ Kim Dahyun? ’’ The sweet, fearful tone was enough to make Dahyun’s heart race inside her chest, her eyes filling with tears without even having time to compose herself. 

‘’Yes’’ She replied softly, feeling her tears running down her face. Her chest warming full of a love so unknown and deep. 

‘’Sana, Minatozaki Sana! your soulmate ’’ And even by simple phone call, Dahyun could perceive all the love contained in the older woman’s voice, listening to her irregular breathing and all the nervousness in her voice. 

‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you!’’ She replied with a big smile on her face, resting her head on the car seat, allowing her heart to delight itself in the hoarse voice echoing in her ear. 

''The pleasure is all mine'' replied the voice on the other side, and Dahyun sighed in love, completely forgetting about her friends still in the car. 

‘’Dahyun, we are going to take a walk with the creatures while you are on the phone’’ Tzuyu said quietly, getting out of the car before the older one had a chance to process the new information. 

And it was at that moment that Dahyun felt the weight of anxiety on her shoulders again, the notion that although she was talking to one of her soulmates, the other two were still small animals. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ The soft voice woke her from her daydreams, and Dahyun gave a gentle smile as she noticed the affection in the woman’s tone. 

‘’Yes, I was only momentarily lost in my thoughts’’ And even if she had been embarrassed to utter every word, Dahyun would do it all over again just to hear the sweet laugh that came from the other end of the line. 

‘’Have you found them yet?'' She asked quickly in just one breath, afraid to ponder and lose her courage as the conversation progressed. 

‘’Yes’’ Sana replied simply, her tone of voice still warm and patient almost as if she knew the anxiety that the subject could bring to Dahyun, and maybe she really did. 

''Ah'' her sigh and small reply were the only things in the air for a few minutes, and Dahyun felt her chest warm even more when she realized that the older one was giving her the space she needed to think, even if Dahyun could guess that she was also full of questions and curiosities. 

‘’How long?'’ She asked quietly, her insecurity still resonated higher than her reason. 

''Momo and I have known each other for forever, her house was next to mine so we grew up together during all these years'' Sana said in a slow tone of voice, and Dahyun smiled when she realized that she had slowed her speech. 

‘’And we found Mina two years ago’’ She finished talking quietly, and even though Dahyun was grateful that the older woman answered exactly just what she was asking, she couldn't avoid the immense curiosity in her chest. 

''which creature belongs to each of them?'' Asked timidly, feeling a completely irrational shame at not knowing which creature belonged to each soulmate, logistically she knew that it would be impossible to know the name of any of the three before meeting them, but all the affection and love that she had been nurturing for two years for each of the creatures made her feel a wave of sadness for not knowing something as basic as the name of each one. 

‘’Mina is the little penguin and Momo the messy raccoon’’ Sana replied in a light tone, and Dahyun once again felt a wave of gratitude for the older one. 

‘’Look, in my experience the only one that didn’t cause any problems was Mina'’ She said quickly eager to hear the older woman’s laugh, feeling like a passionate teenager listening to the older woman’s laughter and outraged protests. 

‘’I’m going to let this one go because you’re cute’’ and at that very moment Dahyun remembered why her little squirrel was always so caring and attentive, Sana was just as bold as the little animal. 

‘’Sorry, too early?’’ Hearing the concerned voice, Dahyun gave a light laugh, increasingly in love with the woman on the other end of the line. 

‘’No, just trying to reconcile everything that’s happening today ’’ she replied simply, believing that honesty would always be the best way to deal with everything. 

''So that's one of the reasons why I called you so fast, even though obviously I want to meet you as soon as possible and talk to you'' She said simply, and Dahyun put her hands on her cheek when she realized she had blushed because of the words of the oldest. 

''Joohyun was talking to me and told me that you were going to take some documents to a dance studio, my curiosity won and she ended up telling me the address'' She continued softly and Dahyun started to feel her palms sweating when she realized the likely direction of the conversation. 

‘’Momo is there, she works with your older sister’’ she finished speaking quickly, and Dahyun needed a few seconds to organize the meaning of each word, feeling her heart race as she realized what the older woman had said. 

‘’Does she know I’m here?’’ She asked quietly, beginning to watch the studio in front of her hoping that her other soulmate would magically appear in front of her. 

''As soon as I left the operating room I called them both, and when Joohyun told me where you were going I couldn't help it and sent a message to Momo'' she said a little shyly, as if Dahyun could be upset with her. 

‘’And what did she say?’’ She asked in a low voice, more surprisingly calmer than she thought she would be at that moment. 

''She was obviously happy, but she knew I was going to call you, she asked me to tell you that whatever your choice was, meet her or not, she won't mind, she's just happy that we finally found you'' 

‘’Oh’’ her little surprise sound was enough to elicit another little loving laugh from Sana. 

''When we met Mina, she also needed some time alone to calm down with all the new information, you have every right to have your own time to adapt too'' She said simply, and Dahyun felt a weight coming out of her shoulders when she realized that none of her soulmates had put any weight on her shoulders, all three showing so much love and patience. 

‘’Dahyun, the choice is all yours’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys, I'm sorry for the delay !! But college returned and my free time is scarce in the middle of studying and working.  
> Tell me what you think the decision will be in the end.  
> And if you take the reference from another classic, you can make a special request!!


	5. 005

‘’Dahyun, the choice is all yours’’ 

‘’Thanks for this Sana’’ Dahyun said in a small voice, noticing a woman leaving the dance studio in a hurry, and before she had the chance to feel anxious, she noticed the worried eyes of her sister looking around the park lot nervously. 

‘’Oh’’ realising a small sound she waved her hand around until she gained the older one’s attention, still hearing her soulmates breathing on the phone. 

‘’Everything alright Dahyun?’’ the melodic voice sounding so sweet and worried at the same time was enough to make her smile again. 

‘’Yes, my sister just arrived’’ And before she had a chance to end her sentence, she heard the rapid knocks of her sister’s hand against the window of the car, noticing that Sana had started to sound anxious on the phone after hearing her explanation. 

‘’Maybe I should call you later then, let you have a moment with your sister’’ She said naturally but Dahyun was able to notice the nervous state she was apparently on. 

‘’Sana, you seem worried, is everything okay?’’ And while she was trying to discover the reason behind the older one change, she noticed her sister siting on the passenger side, looking at her with wide eyes, and messy hair seeming without words just like she had been before. 

‘’It’s just... family usually makes me a little afraid’’ 

‘’Why?’’ Realising a loud laugh, she turned to look at her sister who still had the same innocent and bear look alike appearance, looking more confused at each passing minute. 

‘’I don’t have siblings, and when I met Momo’s and Mina’s family I had to deal with their big sister and brother, respectively’’ and when Dahyun started to process the information she felt a cold shiver running down her spine, she didn’t think she would be able to deal with that. 

‘’You don’t have to worry about that, you are the baby and they are going to absolutely love you’’ Sana said in a sweet voice, sounding completely sure, easing Dahyun’s mind. 

‘’In this case you don’t have to worry, Seulgi’s an angel, you don’t need to be afraid of her’’ and when she turned around, she saw the terrible mistake she had made, apparently Seulgi was too surprised to pay attention to the conversation before, but now she looked almost scary. 

‘’You are my baby sister, they better be afraid of me’’ Seulgi said loud enough, and Dahyun knew immediately that she wanted Sana to hear her voice clearly, and even thought her voice was scary, Dahyun could see all the love behand her sister’s eyes. 

‘’SO, I think I heard Joohyun calling me, can I text you later?’’ Sana asked nervously, and Dahyun was bearable able to hold back her laughter. 

‘’Yes, please’’ 

‘’Goodbye for now Dahyun! 

‘’Goodbye unnie!’’ Dahyun answered with a sweet smile on her face, feeling her chest beating stronger each time she thought about the older one. 

After a few seconds of silence Dahyun turned her head to face her sister, a big smile still plastered on her face. Felling incredibly more at easy after speaking with her soulmate even for such a small amount of time. 

‘’How are felling sweetie?’’ Seulgi asked calmly, taking her time to analyze every feature on the younger girl’s face. 

‘’I don’t know if this is strange but I just feel at piece, of course that early I was moved to tears because of the strong emotion, but now I just feel like things are right, you know?’’ Dahyun said with a small smile on her face, looking for her sister’s eyes and feeling again a new wave of love hitting her, the woman was clearly still on the first days of her new job, but she had taken her time to come check on her, Dahyun had never in her life felt this amount of peace and love in a single day. 

‘’Will you go with me unnie?’’ She asked in a small voice, not even waiting for her sister response, looking at her with big eyes, filled with all the admiration in the world. 

‘’My other soulmate is inside the studio, will you hold my hand while I look for her?’’ she clarified after seeing the small frown of confusion on the older woman’s face. 

‘’Darling, I will hold your hand and walk beside you until the day I die’’ said Seulgi naturally, like the concept of being together with her sister for the rest of her life was something set in stone, and Dahyun didn’t even for a second doubt that her sister wouldn’t keep her words. 

‘’I love you’’ Dahyun said with a big smile on her face, facing her big sister with stars in her eyes. 

‘’Let’s go darling’’ the little squeeze she received in her hand was enough of an answer, Dahyun always knew how the older one used to get emotional after listening to the three sweet words, she still remembered the day she got home and cried for half an hour after Joohyun said she loved her for the first time. 

‘’So, who are you meeting?’’ Seulgi asked after cleaning her eyes with little to no discretion at all. And the question was enough to bring back all the fear of not being enough to Dahyun’s chest. 

Getting out of the car with a heavy sight, Dahyun observed that Seulgi was slightly anxious, looking around the parking lot with her chest stuffed, looking like a bear ready to fight. And while she was worried about her sister sudden change of behaviour, trying to think about a reasonable reason behind this change and the way her heart seemed even more nervous with the prospective of meeting her other soulmate she still tried to maintain a happy face, she just didn't know for who she was trying to maintain that facade for. 

“Hey, right here!” the happy tone was enough of a distraction and she would take that gladly. Following the direction of the voice Dahyun gently guided the bear like woman by the hand towards the couple of friends, feeling herself glowing with pride for finally being able to introduce someone she cared about to her sister. 

And even though she was always the type of person who argued that a friendship was sustained over time, she couldn't be more happier to be proved wrong. The connection that had been formed so instantly and so smoothly, as if they had always been intended to be next to each other, was more than enough to make her eyes glow with love and happiness. 

And as she crossed the parking lot holding her sister's hand against hers, listening to the kind and childlike discussion of the couple in front of her, she realized that she had been blessed with much more than three soul mates. After all, love will always come in all kinds of ways. 

“Unnie, this is Chaeyoung and this is Tzuyu, they are my new friends!” letting out a happy laugh she noticed how her sister looked as if she had just wined the lottery, remembering all the times she used to get worried about her lack of friends. 

“Nice to meet you girls” Said Seulgi while extending her arms for a hug, surprising the couple in front of them. 

“Sorry for taking so much of your time girls!” Dahyun said feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to apologize, this day is being amazing!” and when Dahyun looked at Tzuyu with her big smile, ready to thank her for her kindness, she saw her little raccoon going crazy on Chaeyoung's arms. 

“I think she finally felt something” Chaeyoung said while analyzing the little animal. And even thought Dahyun felt the three pair of eyes looking at her all she could think about was what she would find on the other side of the studio. Who she would find. 

“Can you guide us unnie?” She said calmly, taking the little raccoon in her arms making sure that this time no animal would escape from her arms. 

“Of course, come on kids” walking quickly towards the door, Seulgi looked quickly back trying to make sure the three girls were still behind her 

As they passed through the doors of the studio Dahyun felt her heart skip a beat, watching the studio carefully while trying to distract herself from her pounding heart. Thinking about how suddenly the years of wait and doubt where being answered in just one day, and the funny part was that she wasn’t expecting this at all, maybe this was the funny thing about life, the answers and all the love you could find if you stopped for just a moment to live and not just look around. 

The walls were all painted in a classic way, the gray and white tone contrasting with the colored frames and the photos hanging on the walls, a series of trophies and medals hanging next to the front desk, like how a proud parent would put the achievements of their kids on the front wall of the house. 

“They are with me” hearing Seulgi voice she woke up from her daydreaming, realising that the doors in front of the table could led her to Momo. 

“what’s her name?” Her sister whispered softly, mostly trying to avoid the attention that they were receiving, the two animals attracting a lot of eyes on the room. 

“Momo” she said timidly, half hopping that somebody would answer her call. 

“Hirai is free right now?” Seulgi asked the man siting at the front desk, a polite smile on her face. And when her sister said that, she realised that the older one had already met her soulmate. 

“She is finishing a class right now” the man answered quickly, and Dahyun turned to look at Seulgi with big lost eyes. 

“Do you want to wait for her in the break room?” Seulgi asked simply, and Dahyun felt a smile growing on her lips. 

“I do” She said quickly, afraid to let her fears speak louder than her courage. 

“Lets go” Seulgi grabbed her hand while with the next one she tried to get Chaeyoung’s attention, asking the duo to follow them down the hall. 

“Do you want us to be here?” Tzuyu asked gently, once they entered the room, observing the new space, a set of chairs and a couch surrounding a little kitchen. 

“No, I think I can do this alone” she answered with a easy smile, laughing a little once she noticed that her sister was probably more nervous than her. 

“that’s a shame” Tzuyu mumbled while looking at the little animal still nervous on Dahyuns arms. 

“Como on baby, you are going to overcome this” Chaeyoung said, mocking her girlfriend with a false look of pain in her face. And while she watched the couple with a loving smile on her face she noticed Seulgi inclining her body subtly on her direction, placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. 

“We are going to wait for you outside” 

When the trio walked out the door in the middle of an animated conversation, Dahyun began to observe the small animal on her lap, realizing that the little raccoon had rested her small head against her chest, Just as she had done on several other occasions. With a smile full of love she realized why the little creatures were so connected to each person, she couldn't wait to find out if her soul mate would also like to hear the sound of her heart. 

The sound of the door opening abruptly brought a happy laugh to her lips, turning around still with her eyes low, absolutely positive that her sister had thought on double checking her. 

“I’m fine unnie” she said with a teasing tone in her voice, not even bothering to look up, trying to enjoy the time she still had with her little racoon. 

“it’s you”


	6. 006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo  
> First of all I would like to apologize for the delay, with the current situation my anxiety has made a special appearance, so I feel that I am unable to write like befode.  
> And with all this I have had so little time to write because I am producing masks for donation, some days I come home sooo late at night that I don't really have to the time to do anything  
> but I hope with all my heart that this little piece can bring a smile to someone's face!

The sound of the door opening abruptly brought a happy laugh to her lips, turning around still with her eyes low, absolutely positive that her sister had thought on double checking her.  
“I’m fine unnie” she said with a teasing tone in her voice, not even bothering to look up, trying to enjoy the time she still had with her little racoon.  
“it’s you”  
Looking up, Dahyun felt her heart race as it did the first time she saw Sana, the big brown eyes in front of her filled with a thousand different emotions.  
“Dahyun” the sweet voice whispered, like she was trying to taste the name for the first time, like she couldn’t believe her soulmate was right in front of her.  
“Momo” saying her name while being able to look at her eyes was enough to make all the tears in her eyes start to drop, her heart beating fast as she tried to take all the details of the woman in front of her, trying to memorize her sweet eyes deep into her soul.  
Dahyun pressed the little animal closer to her chest, watching the way the dancer moved delicately, almost as if she was trying to approaching someone scared, and with a little smile Dahyun realized that her hands were shaking against the little raccoon, her breath coming out like she had just finished a marathon.  
Momo didn’t tried to approach her, the woman simply rested her body against the door she closed as soon as she finished entering the room, her tear-filled eyes just watching Dahyun lovingly. At that moment the Korean allowed herself to truly observe her soul mate for the first time, she allowed herself to feel her heart melting while she took all of the woman in front of her into her heart.  
The dark hair all messy and sweaty, almost like she had tried to fix it before entering the room, her bangs resting ate the side of her face, making her look like the sweetest person alive. In that moment Dahyun didn’t care at all that her opinion could come across like biased.  
With a quick smile she noticed that Momo was also taller than she was, and even though her meeting with Sana was brief, Dahyun was absolutely certain that she was also smaller than her other soulmate.  
“Mina is also taller than me?” Dahyun asked quickly in such a low tone that if anyone else was in the room making any kind of noise, no one would be able to hear her. Feeling her face burning with shame, Dahyun started to judge herself by asking something so stupid, immediately thinking about a thousand different things that would be more appropriate to say to your soulmate in your first encounter.  
Hearing a sweet laugh Dahyun returned her eyes to the dancer in front of her, realizing that the woman now seemed much more relaxed than before, her eyes closed due to the huge smile she had on her face. And at that moment Dahyun was sure that Momo was the most beautiful woman in the world, well, one of the three most beautiful woman’s in her world.  
Letting herself relax into a beautiful smile, Dahyun felt like she was the luckiest human alive.  
“Yes, she is taller than you!” Momo answered with a sweet smile on her face, her body still standing in the same position as before  
“Are you okay?” the Korean asked delicately once she noticed that her soulmate was still stuck against the door, even thought her face was carrying a peaceful smile.  
“Yes, just bracing myself” she responded simply, without putting too much though on the question. Only arching a eyebrow in confusion once she noticed Dahyun’s confused expression.  
“I guess Sana didn’t had the opportunity to talk to you about this” Momo started to say with a little frown in her face, almost like she was trying to find the right words.  
“when you find your soulmate, the creature that represents you comes back to your chest, or your soul, the term that makes you more comfortable" Momo started to speak slowly, aware that Dahyun might still have some difficulty understanding Japanese in the middle of a fast conversation.  
“And when that creature comes back to your chest, you feel such a strong emotion, something so powerful and pure” Feeling the pure love oozing from Momo's words, Dahyun allowed herself to cry again, wondering how many times she would still be moved to tears in just a single day.  
“But like you know, our case is different, and as such, when we meet our soulmate, the emotion is stronger and can move us more than the normal, so that’s why i am leaning here” Momo finished speaking gently, watching how Dahyun seemed to absorb each piece of information deeply.  
“When I found Sana my little squirrel went completely crazy, but my raccoon calmed down once you entered” Dahyun questioned softly, letting her eyes rest on the little animal still pressed against her chest.  
“they get a little crazy once you get near your soulmate, more if they are not sure about your encounter” Momo continued to explain in a patient voice, admiring how Dahyun looked at the little animal on her arms with eyes full of love.  
“That’s why my little raccoon is relaxed” Dahyun noticed with an air of certainty in her voice, her admiration growing more and more.  
“Because I’m not going anywhere” Momo stated with a firm smile on her face.  
Letting herself plunge deeply into the Japanese woman's eyes once more, Dahyun felt a shiver rise in her body as she realized the magic of that moment, how a single look could make her heart feel at home only by looking at someone else.  
With gentle steps Dahyun started walking towards Momo, letting out a sigh of relief when she noticed the kind and relieved expression on the older woman's face, how she seemed to yearn for her arrival in her arms, perhaps as much as Dahyun did.  
Stopping two steps away from Momo, Dahyun realized the way the tallest one seemed to stare at the little raccoon with stars in her eyes, almost like she never saw one before.  
“Why are you so curious?” Dahyun asked gently, almost like she didn’t want to disturb the peace in the other woman expression.  
“As soon as Sana received her creature, she ran right into my chest, and when Mina found me it was almost the same, it all happened too fast” Momo answered with a little chuckle and when she raised her eyes to face Dahyun, she let out a little laugh when she realized the way her face had blushed.  
“Are you ready?” Dahyun asked calmly, looking for any sign of discomfort on the other woman's face.  
“Yes” Momo answered simply, looking deeply into Dahyun's eyes.  
Extending her arm gently, Dahyun directed the small animal to Momo's chest, her eyes still locked with the woman in front of her, locking for any signal of discomfort on her face.  
“Are you okay?” Dahyun asked in a small voice, extending her arms gently, not even once breaking her gaze from the older woman’s face.  
With Sana she hadn’t been able to contain the pure surprise when she noticed the squirrel disappearing in her chest, so all she could do was stare in awe at the scene in front of her. She didn’t know that the encounter with the creature could cause such a strong emotion, but now that she knew, all she wanted was to provide all the love she could to her soulmate.  
Leaning her forehead against Momo's, Dahyun continued to gently extend the small animal on her arm against the older woman's chest, feeling a warm light spreading through her body, like a warm blanket on cold winter days, like the first sip of water after the biggest battle ever faced, like being loved after feeling lonely for so long  
And in the blink of an eye her hands were stretched out against the Japanese woman's chest, like the little raccoon never existed in the first place.  
“Dahyun” the little whisper against her face was enough to bring back her attention, carefully absorbing every detail in front of her, the Korean felt her heart racing once more when she saw the tears on her soulmate's face, the soft smile while she allowed herself to cry in the younger girl arms.  
“How are you feeling?” extending a hand gently, Dahyun began to carefully dry the tears that streamed down the older woman's cheeks, feeling her chest expand in a way it had never before.  
“I feel so loved Dahyun” whispering gently as if trying to keep that moment frozen forever, Momo reached her arms around the Korean girl's waist, pulling her body against hers and burying her head in the younger woman's hair.  
“Can you hold me?”  
“For as long as I can Momo, for as long as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I intend to continue this soon, tell me what you think!


End file.
